


Different, But Good

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [30]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Do you miss her, Nick?”





	Different, But Good

“Do you miss her, Nick?” 

In moments like this with the sun in her eyes, Sophia could see all 6’0 of the original Nick Valentine, a handsome and lonely pre-war cop. She wished she’d have met him because she’d have been tempted to ask him out for lunch and a movie and, well… 

Nick Valentine was still a catch, a real Humphrey Bogart type. Sophia always thought there was something classic about Lauren Bacall, but she hoped she played a better role than a romantic interest in their detective story. Bacall was probably Jenny in this story anyway, though from what Nick said, the girl looked and acted more like Billie Holiday. 

Suited her just fine. He said that before all this, he looked more like Godfrey Gao than Humphrey Bogart, as far as that was concerned. It was just a figure of speech to compare him to the latter.

“I miss her every day,” he replied, snubbing out his cigarette under his shoe. 

He had a cop stance, even all these years later. You never lose it, she figured. 

Someday she’d tell him that she’d been a beat-cop first before she went back for her law degree. 

He probably already guessed that. 

“Where’d you live?” she asked and he smiled. 

“Right near the SBHS,” Nick’s fingers twitched and his pupils dilated -- accessing a memory, probably. He held his cigarette between bare mechanical fingers and she wanted so badly to reach out and hold his hand in hers, but 

He always preferred for her to touch his more human hand. The stars reflected in his eyes and held his gaze as he continued. 

“I walked the route that the kids would take past our house every day because everyone knew I was a cop. The neighborhood kids liked me well enough, despite their parents. They missed Jenny as much as I did. Sometimes things remind me of her, like a feeling in the air or a rainstorm or a certain flower, I never knew the names of those fucking things but she loved them.”

He looked down at her with his yellow irises and nudged her with his elbow. 

“You’d have loved her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Asian Nick Valentine is everything to me. Seriously, take a minute and think about it.
> 
> Anyway, I love Nick so much. And I love Jenny, too. I wish that we learned more about her than just that her ~tragic death~ lead to man pain.


End file.
